como t lo puedo dcir
by xshp
Summary: en el verano me di cunta q me enamore de ti.... mmmmmmmmm no sirvo para esto pesima istoria rwhg si no les gustan entiendanme so nueva en esto es corto son solo 2 cap degn reviews plis
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Faltaban semanas para la vuelta a clases solo esperaba ver a una persona no la había visto en todo el verano andaba con mis padres fuera del país pero tos los días a cada hora pensaba en el

1 de septiembre primer día d clases directo a la estación para tomar el expreso de hogwarts cuando apareció mi corazón latió a mil por hora lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue ola

-ola ron – dije

-ola herms que tal las vacaciones - dijo el

-mmm entretenidas- pero llego harry para mi mala suerte el no sabia nada

-Hola harry - dije – para no parecer tan molesta de que el llegara

-Como están

-Bien gracias

En todo el camino no pude intentar no mirarlo esos ojos su cara me mataban cada vez que lo miraba, pero creo que harry se dio cuenta de como lo miraba

Paso el mes sin atreverme a decirle nada a el sobre lo que sentía

Un día me pregunto

-¿Qué te pasa herms?

-Nada por que ¿me veo rara?

-Muy, de hace tiempo que andas así yo y harry estamos preocupados

-¿Preocupados?- era muy extraño

-Si – se fue y me dio la espalda

Después llego harry haciéndome la misma pregunta

-¿Que te pasa herms?

-Sabes que me pasa lo que pasa es….

-Que dime

-No no puedo ni gin lo sabe , me muero de vergüenza

-Dímelo

-Bueno…. Hay No , no puedo

-Si no me quieres contar

-Ya, ya bueno pero prométeme que no le contaras a nadie ni siquiera a gin

-Este bien

-Lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que cada vez lo veo lo encuentro cada vez mas y mas lindo, tierno hay harry es que me encanta

-Pero a quien...

- A ron… a ron- ya no podía aguantar ni un solo día más sin decirlo a nadie

En ese momento la cara de harry ni se la imaginan tenia una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo único que me dijo fue:

-Lo sabía

-Es que en el verano me di cuenta de lo que sentía no era amistad era algo mucho mas fuerte

-Hay herms estoy tan feliz x ti

-Harry me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie yo no le dije a gin nada

-Bueno no le diré nada a nadie ya esta prometido

-Gracias harry

Harry llego a su cuarto todavía tenia esa sonrisa en la cara pero a la vez estaba muy impresionado

-Harry que te dijo- dijo ron

Mmmm nada... nada

-Harry dime mira la sonrisa que tienes

-No puedo lo prometí

-Igual me lo contaras algún día

-No, deja que ella te lo cuente

Ron nunca se imaginaria lo que su amiga había dicho pensaba de todo menos que ella podía estar enamorada de el


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ron no podía dormir vendando en ella , en luna lovegood

Harry lo sabia pero hermione no y no podía decir nada pero temía que ella se diera cuenta

El la quería no la amaba algo lo impedía pero no sabia que era el amor de su amiga lo que lo hacia

Trato muchas veces de decirle a luna pero no pudo

Hasta que un día se atrevió y le grito:

-Luna… luna ven te tengo que decir algo

-Que quieres – dijo ella

-Esto no puede pasar de hoy

-Entonces dime que es

-Luna me gustas – ni el podía creer que se había atrevido a decirle

-Que- muy impresionada luna no podía entender lo el pelirrojo acababa de decir

-Que me gustas

-Pero…

Ella no alcanzo a decir ninguna otra palabra mas, el se había acercado y la había besado tiernamente

Luna sin mas que hacer tubo que decir que ella sentía lo mismo pero ella no le ataría nada a ella le gustaba un compañero de ravenclaw, pero no tubo mas remedio

Después de dos días ron y luna eran novios solo harry y ginny lo sabían

Hermione todavía sentía lo mismo y ron , ron el no apreciaba tanto a luna como el día en que la había besado algo en hermione le atraía no sabia lo que era pero ya no la miraba como la niña sabelotodo

Un día luna y ron paseaban a orillas del lago el pelirrojo iba decirle a luna que no quería seguir con ella

Mientras hermione pensaba en ron en su cara, sus labio no sabía como decirle a ron que lo amaba

Todos los días ron le preguntaba que le pasaba porque andaba muy rara con el pero ella salía corriendo

Cuando paseaban ron se disponía a decirle a luna, cuando iba a hablar ella se le acerca lentamente, lo abraza por el cuello y lo besa

Hermione justo en ese preciso momento ve lo que estaba pasando sale corriendo por el lado de ellos, ron se dio cuenta, se alejo d luna y le dijo:

-Discúlpame, tengo que saber que le paso

Sale corriendo tras ella cuando la logra alcanzar la agarra por un brazo la da vuelta y le dice:

-Me vas a decir que te pasa, ¿por que lloras?

-Lo que pasa es que te amo y no aguanto verte con ella, en las vacaciones no deje de pensar en ti no sabia lo que era pero me di cuenta de que me enamore de ti ron… de ti

Ron no sabia que hacer hace unas semanas el empezó a sentir algo por ella en ese momento se dio cuenta que era estaba enamorado de ella no aguanto mas y le dijo:

-Espérame aquí no te muevas vuelvo enseguida

Hermione no sabia como pudo decirle eso ahora el la odiaría, cada vez que pensaba lloraba mas y mas

Mientras tanto ron corría hacia luna cuando llego al lado de ella dijo:

-Perdóname pero no puedo seguir con tigo

-¿Es por ella cierto?

-Si, es por ella

-Adiós luna

Apenas la dejo terminar y se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo

Llego donde estaba hermione

-Oye sabes que

-¿Que ?

-Yo también te amo

-Ron yo….

El la arrincono hacia la pared que tenia ella detrás suyo, era una sensación que no se podía explicar, cada vez que se acercaba hacia ella sentía su cuerpo, su respiración, sus manos, mas linda no podía estar la abrazo con toda su fuerza y le dio un apasionado y tierno bezo

Hermione no podía estar mas feliz, lo amaba con todo su corazón se sentía la mas feliz del mundo su corazón ya se le salía de todo el amor que sentía

Mas tarde en la sala común los dos frente de la chimenea, abrazados ron le pidió si quería ser su novia

Cuando ella iba a responder entra harry y gin, al verlos abrazados se miran y se ríen

-De que se ríen dijeron los dos a la vez

-Sabíamos que algún día tendría que pasar – dijo harry

-Que cosa

-Que se decidieran a decirse lo que sentían uno al otro

En ese instante hermione mira a ron y le dice:

-Oye ron, si quiero

Ron la mira la abraza y le dice:

-Te amo nunca te dejare

Fin


End file.
